


aphrodisiac

by veLEvet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Lush Worker!Haseul, Scents & Smells, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veLEvet/pseuds/veLEvet
Summary: "I'm looking for something that'll make my girlfriend bust it open on Valentine's Day."Sooyoung panics in front of the cute Lush worker who approaches her.Haseul likes a challenge.





	aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a [vine](https://twitter.com/haseulhae/status/1064266690572230656)
> 
> this is like, creepily fixated on scent i'm sorry

Sooyoung runs a hand through her hair, glancing around at the different stores. Jungeun’s birthday is in a few days, and Sooyoung still needs to get her a present. It’s also a nice excuse to walk about the mall in her best fit, and Sooyoung loves the eyes that it gets her.

 

Only bad thing is, Sooyoung still can’t figure out what to get Jungeun. She’s been in a few stores and no ideas really stood out to her. She wants to get Jungeun something nice but has a bit of thought put into it as well. Except Sooyoung isn’t really a thoughtful person, so that idea is busted.

 

She lets out a heavy sigh and furrows her eyebrows from frustration, glancing at her phone. She has in her notes app a few ideas on what to get Jungeun, and she looks over the list and how she’s marked it up a million times today.

 

**thot lip’s stupid 20th (hag) bday gift ideas**

 

  * **~~**something gay ??? rainbow bullshit ??? idk**~~ **that shit was tacky hell no****


  * ~~**a strap**~~ **lmao that bitch a bottom be real sooyoung**


  * **a check for ten dollars (maybe)**


  * **sumn like bath n body works or lush or that stuff basic bitches like**



 

 

Sooyoung looks up from her phone and groans. It seems like going someplace basic like Bath and Body Works or Lush is her last bet, and fortunately for her, a Lush is only a few stores down. Sooyoung sighs and puts her phone away, walking into the store.

 

Almost immediately after Sooyoung walks inside, one of the workers approaches her with a wide smile. She’s shorter than Sooyoung and has her hair up in a messy yet completely endearing ponytail, and she wears these large adorable glasses over her charming eyes.

 

Sooyoung’s eyes widen slightly to see this gorgeous girl approach her, and she panics.

 

“Hi! My name is Haseul!” The worker greets her, “Can I help you find anything today?”

 

 _Okay_ , Sooyoung thinks, _Be cool. Ask this (cute) girl for help finding your bitchass friend a birthday gift. Maybe don’t say that she’s a bitchass friend, though…_

 

“I’m looking for something that’ll make my girlfriend bust it open on Valentine’s Day.” Sooyoung lies to seem cool.

 

She clenches her jaw tight as soon as she says that, trying to maintain her smile, but she’s screaming at herself on the inside. She totally expects to get yelled at or to get ditched for saying something so wildly inappropriate, and why the hell would Sooyoung say she has a girlfriend when she doesn’t?! Now she can’t even ask this girl for her number without looking stupid!

 

Without skipping a beat, Haseul claps her hands and rubs them together eagerly, totally unfazed by what Sooyoung said. “Follow me. I’ll help you out.”

 

Sooyoung barely registers what Haseul says because she’s too busy screaming internally, but when Haseul starts walking off with that eager grin on her face, Sooyoung snaps out of it and follows her. “Wait- _really?_ ”

 

“Oh, of course.” Haseul glances over her shoulder with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes, “Everyone always comes in here for ‘something to relieve stress,’ or they’re looking for an easy birthday gift for one of their friends,” Sooyoung winces at that one. Haseul just smiles wider, “This… This is a challenge. I like a good challenge.”

 

Sooyoung raises an eyebrow questioningly, but otherwise she just follows Haseul as they head to a corner of the store. Haseul pulls out a silver bowl and fills it halfway with water from a nearby sink, placing it on a wooden table between herself and Sooyoung. Haseul rubs her hands together again, and she looks up at Sooyoung with an excited grin.

 

“Tell me about your girlfriend.” Haseul beams. Sooyoung’s breath hitches at how blinding that smile of hers is, and she _really_ hates herself for saying she has a girlfriend now. “What’s her sign?”

 

“Uh…” Sooyoung thinks it over before responding, unsure, “Aquarius….”

 

Haseul snickers under her breath. “Now that’s a nice challenge… And yours?”

 

Sooyoung scratches her head, squinting. “Gemini…?”

 

“Two air signs… Alright. I have some ideas already.” Haseul pulls out a few test samples of some of their products and sets them on the table.

 

“Hang on.” Sooyoung says, holding her hand over the bowl, “How exactly is all this supposed to work?”

 

Haseul just quirks a brow, challenging Sooyoung with a smile. “Are you not a believer yet?”

 

“You’ll have to forgive me. I’ve never done anything like this before.” Sooyoung says with a shrug.

 

“Then let’s forget about your girlfriend for a sec. I’ll show you that it works.” Haseul teases.

 

Sooyoung nods immediately. “Yes, ma’am, gladly…” She says under her breath.

 

“First, you’ll need to prepare yourself before meeting anyone. Use a product with a scent that matches you best.” Haseul dabs her wrist with water and lathers it with a piece of a bar product. She smells her wrist briefly and smiles, holding her wrist out so Sooyoung could get a whiff, “This is the scent that’s best for me.”

 

Sooyoung closes her eyes and inhales the lavender scent coming off of Haseul. However, there’s a hint of spice, of danger that hits a second after the wave of lavender. Sooyoung has to admit, it’s all too fitting for someone like Haseul.

 

“Then, of course, give the other person something that’ll appeal the most to their own favorite aromas. Can I have your hand for a moment?” Haseul asks, and Sooyoung immediately delivers. Haseul gently grabs Sooyoung’s wrist and sprays a sample of perfume on her pulse point.

 

Sooyoung instantly recognizes the intoxicating smell of jasmine off her wrist, and she slowly looks over at Haseul, shocked. “Jasmine…?” She notes softly.

 

Haseul just shrugs, glancing at Sooyoung with a proud look. “Very good… I had a feeling that would be your favorite.”

 

“It is…” Sooyoung whispers, glancing Haseul over.

 

“Once she actually sits down to use the bath products, use something new and exciting, though it’s even better if it’s still an aphrodisiac.” Haseul drops a bath bomb into the silver bowl, and the material dissolves to dye the water a light pink. She sprinkles something else in as well, swirling the bowl to mix the water. “You’ll want to tell her to mix something else in with the bath product.”

 

The warm scent that comes out of the bowl immediately calms Sooyoung, yet she catches a whiff of some spice, something exciting and familiar to her. She leans into it and closes her eyes, setting her hands on the wooden table as the aroma spreads over her and floods her mind.

 

“You’ve noticed, right?” Haseul smirks, “I added the same lavender mix as before. Normally some people can’t catch it, but subconsciously, they’ll be able to piece two and two together that its the same scent from before, that they picked up around you. That, mixed with the aphrodisiacs, well…” Haseul laughs, “She’ll be in the mood, alright. And she’ll definitely be thinking of you.”

 

Sooyoung just stays quiet, her grip on the wooden table tightening to keep herself upright as she leans over it. Her jaw is clenched tightly and she just stares at Haseul, a dark look in her eyes, completely in a trance.

 

Haseul only laughs and places a hand on her hip, the other going to wave in front of Sooyoung’s face. “Hey, don’t forget, you’re here for your girlfriend. I know I’m just that good, but still.”

 

Sooyoung snaps out of it and shakes her head, letting out a deep breath to compose herself. “Witchcraft…”

 

Haseul just hums, a smirk on her lips. “Are you a believer now?”

 

Sooyoung slowly nods her head. “I’ll take the mysterious sex potions. Just tell me what I need to buy.”

 

Haseul seems to snap out of her gloating state and slips back into her normal cheery Lush worker self. “Follow me!”

 

Sooyoung follows Haseul around the store as she recommends various products for Sooyoung to use, and Sooyoung almost has a full basket by the time she’s done. She’s frankly not even listening to much of Haseul’s explanations, even though she wants to because Haseul looks so excited and passionate when she speaks and Sooyoung wants to hear all the specifics of each product since Haseul is so invested. Sooyoung’s just too busy staring at the light in Haseul’s eyes as she talks, and everything else about Haseul, so much that Sooyoung hates herself for saying she has a girlfriend to look cool.

 

She needs to break up with her fake girlfriend Jungeun, immediately.

 

Almost as soon as Haseul’s finished giving Sooyoung the perfect seduction kit, she bags one last bath bomb and slips it into Sooyoung’s basket. “One last thing.” She hums.

 

“What’s that?” Sooyoung asks. She gulps slightly, the basket starting to become really heavy and weighing down on her arms.

 

“It’s one of our best sellers.” Haseul teases, “It’s literally called Sex Bomb. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to add it.”

 

Sooyoung raises an eyebrow. “Does it work?”

 

Haseul just nods, a knowing smile on her lips. “Trust me. It works.”

 

Sooyoung’s expression lights up with intrigue as Haseul leads her to the register. “Oh? That sounds like a story…”

 

“Not much of a story to tell. I’m sure you can piece it together.” Haseul says back, though her playful expression is still there.

 

Sooyoung just raises a brow and takes in the sight of Haseul, grinning to herself. “I’m sure.”

 

Haseul then rings Sooyoung up, and Sooyoung pays and watches as Haseul bags all of her products.

 

“Good luck.” Haseul says as she hands the bag over to Sooyoung. She crosses her arms on the counter and leans a little closer, “Have a nice Valentine’s Day.” She winks.

 

Sooyoung feels a warmth in her chest to see Haseul wink at her, and she grins as she takes the bag and turns away. “You too.”

 

As Sooyoung leaves the store, she realizes how she just bought a ton of sex potion items for no reason, and that she still doesn’t have a real birthday gift for Jungeun.

 

But then she just figures she’ll give Jungeun the sex potion stuff and call it a day, figuring Jungeun would at least like the funny story of how Sooyoung got her birthday gift because she was a shitty flirt with the cute Lush worker.

* * *

Two weeks later, Sooyoung walks into the store again around the same time as she did before. She hopes she can catch Haseul when she does, and fortunately enough, the short employee is still there. Haseul still has her hair up in a cute, messy ponytail and she still has her cute, large glasses, and Sooyoung feels her knees grow weak at the sight.

 

“You’re back!” Haseul says, voice dripping with amusement as soon as Sooyoung enters the store. She approaches Sooyoung again and lowers her voice, raising an eyebrow playfully, “So… how’d it go?”

 

“...Better than I expected, honestly.” Sooyoung doesn’t even need to lie with that one. She gave Jungeun the products like Haseul told her too, and she decided for herself to try out her own “perfect scent” as she gave Jungeun the gift, and well... Sooyoung got a very interesting text message later that evening after Jungeun tried out the bath products, and they had a very interesting night together. That sex brew _was_ witchcraft...

 

“Yes!” Haseul clenches her fist in victory. She calms down some and focuses back on Sooyoung, a smile on her lips, “Are you here for round two?”

 

Sooyoung lets out a laugh and shakes her head, setting her hands in her jacket pockets. “No, actually… I’m here for myself.”

 

“Oh!” Haseul tilts her head. Her smile is less playful, but it’s still kind and inviting. “What can I help you with?”

 

“The jasmine was really nice. I’d like to see more of your products with that. And anything else you’d recommend.” Sooyoung smiles softly.

 

“Follow me.” Haseul says, waving Sooyoung with her to various parts of the store. Sooyoung follows along, and this time, when Haseul shows her all of the products, Sooyoung does her best to listen to everything Haseul has to say about them. She learns a lot about the different effects of jasmine as well as all the other ingredients in some of these products, and while Haseul’s a great teacher, she really has to hand it to Haseul for knowing so much about these things, since Sooyoung finds herself getting lost in all of the information easily. Yet Haseul talks about it with ease, practically an encyclopedia of knowledge when it comes to aromatherapy.

 

Sooyoung even thinks Haseul might be an honest to god witch, and to be honest, Sooyoung just finds that even more captivating about her.

 

Sooyoung ends up heading to the register with a full basket again, and when Haseul rings her up, she pauses in the middle of the transaction.

 

“Say,” Haseul begins, glancing at Sooyoung out of the corner of her eye, “what’s your name?”

 

Sooyoung glances up and raises an eyebrow. “Who, me?” She asks, caught off-guard by the sudden question, “It’s Sooyoung.”

 

“Sooyoung, huh?” Haseul’s gaze drifts downwards and she smiles faintly to herself, “Right. Well, thanks for stopping by again, Sooyoung. Tell your girlfriend I said hi.” She says softly, handing Sooyoung her bag.

 

Sooyoung smiles and takes the bag with a nod. “I will. See you later.”

 

“Come by again sometime!” Haseul says after Sooyoung, and once it’s just her in the store again, she lets out a deep breath and shakes her head.

 

Haseul touches her cheeks and feels their warmth, and she just sighs. She can pick up the residual smell of jasmine off her hand from showing Sooyoung all the products, and Haseul closes her eyes, inhaling as much of the scent as possible.

 

She really loves jasmine…

* * *

Sooyoung finds herself in the mall again to find another friend a present- a present she has a _much_ better idea of what to buy -and after she finishes up her shopping, she crosses the Lush shop again. It’s not the usual day that she goes in, but Sooyoung figures she’d step inside and see if Haseul’s there. To Sooyoung’s surprise, as soon as she steps inside, she sees Haseul right about to leave.

 

“Oh, Sooyoung!” Haseul says, looking up from her phone when she notices someone in front of her, “Did you need something?”

 

Right as Sooyoung opens her mouth, Haseul starts speaking again. “Oh, sorry, I probably shouldn’t ask that… I just finished my shift, so I shouldn’t be working.”

 

Sooyoung shrugs and glances off to the side. “I’m not really here for anything. I was just in the mall to get a birthday present and figured I’d stop by and look around. Are you on your way out?” She asks, a little saddened that Haseul has to go.

 

Haseul nods slowly. “Yeah, I was probably gonna go grab something to eat at the food court before heading home.” She glances Sooyoung over and draws in a large breath, like she’s trying to psych herself up to do something, but she doesn’t really find the courage to ask.

 

Sooyoung, however, does. “I could use some dinner. I can join you if you want?”

 

Haseul smiles excitedly to hear it. “Sure! I was thinking about grabbing some pizza.”

 

“We can split one.” Sooyoung smiles, and she tilts her head towards the food court, “Let’s go.”

 

Haseul nods and lowers her head, hiding her smile as she falls in line beside Sooyoung as they walk through the mall. She glances at the bag on Sooyoung’s arm and raises an eyebrow, intrigued. “Is the gift for your girlfriend?”

 

Sooyoung glances down at the bag. “Ah, no. This is just for a friend from work.” She laughs slightly, looking off to the side, “So, funny story… I, uh… actually don’t have a girlfriend. Never did.”

 

Haseul raises an eyebrow, but she smiles nonetheless. “I can’t say I didn’t see this coming.”

 

Sooyoung blinks and looks back at Haseul. “What- really?”

 

Haseul laughs guiltily. “I’m good when it comes to aphrodisiacs and how to maximize their potential, but a faithful woman doesn’t normally get entranced so easily when a stranger uses them on her.” She glances to the ground, “I either thought you two were gonna break up soon, or that she didn’t exist when I gave you that preview. It wasn’t supposed to be that successful. It just had to show some potential.”

 

Sooyoung feels her face heat up to be called out like that and how easily Haseul wrapped her around her finger that day in the store. “Oh, well, uh… Hah! Yeah. So I’m very single. And I was just trying to get my friend a birthday present.”

 

Haseul laughs some more and settles more at ease the more the conversation goes on. “So why lie in the first place?”

 

Sooyoung shrugs and laughs awkwardly. “When a Lush worker cornered me as soon as I walked into the store, I guess I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind, even if it was a lie. I panicked.” Sooyoung bites her tongue, knowing it was a gay panic more than anything.

 

It seems to convince Haseul though. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like that then.” She glances at Sooyoung, “Did you give your friend those… products, though?”

 

Sooyoung nods. “Believe it or not, I did.” She laughs, but it’s more comfortable this time around, “And it… actually did work when I gave it to her.”

 

Haseul lets out a loud laugh to hear it. “Really?!”

 

“I don’t know what kind of witch you are, but I swear, that stuff _is_ magic!” Sooyoung teases.

 

“Well, I _am_ one-sixteenth Wiccan…” Haseul rolls her neck and gloats.

 

Sooyoung pauses. “Wait, for real?”

 

Haseul laughs and shakes her head. “No. You can’t even be Wiccan by blood.”

 

Sooyoung smiles faintly too and shrugs. “You could’ve fooled me.”

 

They head to the food court and order a pizza from one of the stores, and they grab a table in the meantime as they wait. They talk over their food about themselves, and Sooyoung finds out how Haseul is in grad school part-time for a medical program, and Haseul finds out that Sooyoung is an assistant secretary for one of the local law firms. Haseul’s worked at Lush since she was in high school, Sooyoung finds out, which is why she knows the ins and outs of the products like the back of her hand. Between themselves and whatever else they could think of talking about, they talk for what seems like the longest time. Haseul only realizes the time when she gets a text from her roommate, asking her where she is. It’s two hours past since when Haseul’s shift ended, and Haseul only know realizes it.

 

Sooyoung just laughs it off and offers to walk Haseul to her car, lying by saying that her car is parked out that way too. They make their way to Haseul’s car, and once they’re there, Sooyoung watches as Haseul unlocks her car door.

 

“Sorry to have held you up so long.” Sooyoung smiles faintly, “I’m sure you would much rather be home than still at work.”

 

“Nonsense!” Haseul turns to face Sooyoung, “I had a lot of fun, really! I’m sorry to have held _you_ up for so long!”

 

Sooyoung just waves that off. “Don’t worry about it, please.”

 

Haseul just nods, worrying her lip between her teeth as she looks at Sooyoung. “Say, um… Would you like to do this again sometime? Maybe not at a mall, and maybe not when I’m fresh out of work, but… same concept.”

 

Sooyoung blinks from surprise at the offer, but she soon smiles at Haseul and nods. “That sounds great, actually.” She pulls out her phone and opens up a new contact page, handing it to Haseul, “Here.”

 

Haseul smiles too and takes Sooyoung’s phone, filling in the contact information as she bites down on her lip. Sooyoung looks Haseul over, studying her, and before she realizes it, a question slips out of her lips.

 

“What’s your favorite perfume?”

 

Haseul glances up from the phone at Sooyoung, confused. “Hmm?”

 

“I know you wear lavender, but what’s your favorite aroma otherwise?” Sooyoung asks.

 

Haseul smiles faintly, focusing on entering her number into Sooyoung’s phone. “I like jasmine, but… I think rosewood is my absolute favorite.”

 

Sooyoung just nods with a small grin on her lips. When Haseul hands Sooyoung’s phone back, she looks up at Sooyoung with a curious look. “What’s yours?”

 

Sooyoung hesitates for a second, but she slips her phone into her pocket and just grins a little wider. “Lavender.”

 

Haseul smiles too, glancing down at her feet. “Right, well.. I’ll see you around, Sooyoung.”

 

Sooyoung slides her hands into her pockets and turns away. “I’ll text you. Get home safe!”

 

“You too!”

 

Sooyoung walks away after Haseul starts her car, and instead of going to find her own car, she goes back into the mall and heads straight to Lush. A worker approaches her, but Sooyoung smiles politely and says she knows what she’s looking for, so she doesn’t need any help. She walks around the store, familiar with most of the products’ whereabouts from being there so many times.

 

She picks up a test sample bottle of a perfume, and she sprays some on her wrist. She raises her wrist to her nose and leans her head back, inhaling the scent and closing her eyes. The rosewood is undeniably sweet and powerful, lingering in Sooyoung’s head even after she lowers her wrist. Sooyoung opens her eyes and stares at the bottle in her hands, smiling faintly before she takes a bottle of rosewood to the register and buys it.

 

Later that night, Sooyoung texts Haseul asking the next time she has a free night.

 

Haseul replies only seconds later, asking to meet that Friday night.

 

Sooyoung smiles and glances over at the bottle of perfume on her vanity.

 

Looks like she has plans that Friday.

* * *

Sooyoung pulls into the parking lot for the restaurant where she’s seeing Haseul and parks her car. Reaching into her bag, she pulls out the bottle of rosewood and sprays some on her wrist, and she rubs her wrists together before applying some of the perfume to her neck. The powerful, sweet aroma fills her mind again, and Sooyoung just thinks to herself how perfect a scent like that is perfect for Haseul. She puts the bottle back into her bag and steps out of her car, heading inside.

 

Haseul texts her a few minutes before Sooyoung steps inside that she’s sitting at the bar, and that she saved a spot for her. Sooyoung smiles at the message, and she looks around inside the restaurant for Haseul once she’s inside. It takes her a moment to find Haseul, because Haseul wears her hair straight, cascading over her shoulders. She isn’t wearing her glasses, either, and Sooyoung finds her cheeks turning red at the sight.

 

Sooyoung steps up to the empty chair, walking slow to grab Haseul’s attention before pulling the chair out. Haseul turns her head towards Sooyoung once she walks up next to her, and she smiles as Sooyoung slips in between them to sit in her chair. “Hey!”

 

Sooyoung feels her breath catch in her throat at the sight of Haseul’s eyes without her glasses in the way. She forces a smile and glances away as she gets herself comfortable. “Hey. I almost didn’t recognize you when I came in.”

 

Haseul glances away with a soft laugh, staring at her drink. “I figured you deserved better than my work getup, so I tried to look nice.”

 

“Oh, please.. Your work getup is cute.” Sooyoung smiles a little wider. “Your eyes are really pretty.”

 

Haseul tucks some of her hair behind her ear, laughing sheepishly. “Heh, thank you… You look really nice too, Sooyoung.”

 

Sooyoung lets out a content hum and flags down the bartender so she can order something to drink. She gets her martini a few seconds later, and she glances over at Haseul as she raises the glass to her lips. “How’s school?”

 

“I have my certification exams coming up soon.” Haseul says, “I would be studying if I wasn’t here right now.”

 

“I asked you the next time you were free. If you had exams to study for, you could’ve said so.” Sooyoung says.

 

Haseul just hums, taking a sip from her drink. “I’d much rather be here.” She says, a hint of a grin forming on her lips.

 

Sooyoung smiles back too. “As long as I’m not the reason you fail, then I’m fine with it.”

 

“I won’t.” Haseul winks, “I’m a good student.”

 

“If you can memorize aphrodisiacs and all that fun stuff as easily as you do, I can’t doubt that.” Sooyoung teases, “Are you sure you weren’t a witch doctor in one of your previous lives? I can see you mixing together all of these herbal remedies for sick villagers.”

 

Haseul lets out a laugh. “Oh, please. All that stuff about aphrodisiacs is just in your head. If you think it’ll work, it will.” She turns her head towards Sooyoung, “What, do you really think that a plant’s extract has the power to win someone over and hypnotize them?” She asks playfully, a grin on her lips.

 

Sooyoung turns her head towards Haseul, their faces only a few inches apart. She challenges Haseul with a smile, and her gaze flickers down to Haseul’s lips. “I’d say so.” She says, meeting Haseul’s eye again.

 

Haseul glances down at Sooyoung’s lips too, but before she can do much about it, the bartender returns for their food order and Haseul turns away. Sooyoung turns away too, but she does so with an amused grin, not too fazed by it at all.

 

It doesn’t take long for their food to come out after they order, and they start to eat together. At some point, Haseul says something that makes Sooyoung laugh, and Sooyoung’s hand absentmindedly comes over to brush by Haseul’s thigh as she laughs. It lingers for a moment and just when she’s about to pull it away, Haseul sets her hand over Sooyoung’s, tentatively slipping her fingers into the gaps between Sooyoung’s own. Sooyoung takes a beat to react, but she spreads her fingers apart so Haseul can hold onto her hand tighter as it rests in Haseul’s lap. Haseul smiles faintly to herself mid-conversation, and Sooyoung smiles too.

 

“Do you want to do something after we’re done here?” Sooyoung asks.

 

Haseul glances over at Sooyoung. “Like what, exactly?”

 

Sooyoung shrugs. “You can come over to my apartment and we can watch a movie over a bottle of wine, or something.”

 

Haseul just raises a suspicious eyebrow, grinning. “‘Watch a movie,’ huh?”

 

“I’m being serious.” Sooyoung teases back, “I was thinking about watching Train to Busan.”

 

“You haven’t seen it?” Haseul asks.

 

Sooyoung shakes her head. “It’s a zombie movie, right? Is it scary?”

 

“Not really. It’s more like a thriller.” Haseul says simply, “But I’d like that.”

 

Sooyoung smiles to hear it, and Haseul just lets out a brief laugh. “Do you use that line often, hmm?” Haseul asks.

 

“What, asking if you wanted to see a movie back at my place?” Sooyoung laughs, “No, why?”

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard it.” Haseul teasingly raises her eyebrows, “Though they never actually meant a movie. Rather, they had something else in mind.”

 

Sooyoung rolls her eyes playfully. “Whatever happens, happens, but I want to see Train to Busan.”

 

Haseul laughs. “You think I’m that easy?”

 

Sooyoung turns to look at Haseul, shaking her head. “That wasn’t my intention at all, but I do know that I’ll do anything that a gorgeous girl like yourself wants from me, whatever that may be.”

 

“Charming.” Haseul teases, glancing away with a laugh, “I’m not sure any aphrodisiac could revive the mood after watching a zombie apocalypse movie, anyways.”

 

“See? I’m earnest.” Sooyoung says in a drawl.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Haseul laughs. She finishes signing off on her check and pushes it and the pen away from her, turning towards Sooyoung, “Let’s get out of here, then.”

 

Sooyoung grins and signs her check as well, standing and offering her arm to Haseul. Haseul puts on her jacket and takes Sooyoung’s arm, letting Sooyoung lead them outside.

 

As soon as they’re outside, Sooyoung speaks up, tightening her hold on Haseul. “You know… I kinda panicked when you came up to me in that store that first day.”

 

“I know. Lush workers can be a little… excitable when it comes to approaching customers. It’s a little overbearing, but it’s kind of our staple.” Haseul laughs lightly, “Sorry about that.”

 

“Well, yes, but I panicked in a different way.” Sooyoung admits, keeping her gaze on the ground, “You were just so beautiful that my brain stopped working and I blurted out the first thing that came to mind instead of the truth.”

 

Haseul’s eyes widen to hear something like that, but she lets out a laugh and leans into Sooyoung’s side. “Oh, stop… You don’t seem like the panicky type.”

 

“I’m not.” Sooyoung smiles, “You were just that gorgeous.”

 

Haseul laughs again, shaking her head. Sooyoung just hums, glancing around. “And, to be fair, what I said afterwards wasn’t that panicky.”

 

“What was that, again? ‘I’m looking for something that’ll make my girl bust it open for Valentine’s Day?’” Haseul laughs loudly.

 

Sooyoung looks away, feeling a heat rise to her cheeks. “I don’t even know where that came from.”

 

Haseul lets out a breath, finally calming down from her laughing fit. “Well, if we’re admitting things, I was pretty devastated at how the hot regular had a girlfriend for the longest time.”

 

“I was pretty devastated when I told the cute Lush worker that I had a girlfriend because I realized I couldn’t ask for her number without it sounding weird.”

 

“Thanks for coming clean about that, though.” Haseul says quietly, “I know it’s kinda embarrassing to have to admit it, but I’m glad you did. I would’ve kept pining after a single taken lady if you didn’t fess up.”

 

Sooyoung runs a hand through her hair and shrugs as she stops at her car. “I didn’t wanna keep lying, anyways.”

 

Haseul nods to that, and in that moment a chilly breeze drifts over them, causing Haseul to bury herself deeper into Sooyoung’s side for warmth. Through the fur of Sooyoung’s coat, Haseul picks up a faint, sweet, sweet smell, and when she pulls away, she glances up at Sooyoung with furrowed eyebrows as she tries to place the scent.

 

“Is that… rosewood?” Haseul asks, staring up at Sooyoung.

 

Sooyoung grins playfully. “You said it was your favorite-”

 

Sooyoung’s cut off by how Haseul reaches up and threads a hand through Sooyoung’s hair, pulling her in for a kiss by another hand on Sooyoung’s neck. Sooyoung just closes her eyes, wrapping her arms around Haseul and bringing her closer as she moves her lips against Haseul’s own. Haseul pulls away a few seconds later, leaning back as she regains her breath.

 

Sooyoung opens her eyes and looks at Haseul, a grin forming on her lips as she lets out a breath to even out her breathing. “I thought you said aphrodisiacs don’t work…” She notes playfully.

 

Haseul smiles back challengingly. “They don’t. I’ve been wanting to do that for a while, not just because of your stupid perfume.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that.”

 

“Do I need to prove it?”

 

Sooyoung laughs. “Come on, let’s head to my place. You’re more than welcome to prove me wrong there.” She draws in a breath and raises a finger, “Though… my entire apartment does smell like rosewood, so…”

 

Haseul rolls her eyes and laughs. “Seriously?”

 

“I’m a firm believer in the art of aphrodisiacs.” Sooyoung states proudly, “And you’re the reason why.”

 

Haseul just smiles to hear that and she gives in. “Alright, alright… Show me the way there.”

 

Sooyoung opens the passenger seat to her car for Haseul. “After you.”

 

Once Haseul’s inside, Sooyoung gets in her car as well and she drives the two of them back to her place. She gets into comfortable clothes and gives Haseul some to do the same, and Sooyoung pulls up the movie on her TV for the two of them to watch.

 

However, whether it be by the influence of the rosewood or otherwise, Haseul barely lasts through the opening scene before she pulls Sooyoung in for another searing kiss, and Sooyoung, knowing too well that the rest of the film would kill the ambiance, turns off the movie, devoting her attention wholeheartedly to the girl in her lap who smells so strongly of lavender and spice that it makes Sooyoung’s mind run mad and intoxicates her. 

**Author's Note:**

> au/writing twitter: haseulhae  
> au/writing curiouscat: veLEvet


End file.
